As understood by those skilled in the art, proximal humeral fractures (fractures of the head or cortex) often result from a fall on the humerus. In a two-part fracture, the head or a single portion of the head is broken from the humeral shaft. Multi-part fractures involve the fracture of the humeral head into two or three fragments that separate from the shaft. Poor bone purchase is often a result of osteoporosis.
Conventional treatment of multi-part humeral fractures often involves wiring, suturing, or externally fixing the fragments to one another and/or to the humeral shaft. For example, a nail may be inserted into the medullary canal of the humerus and one or more screws may be inserted into the head of the humerus and fixed to the nail. According to another example, fractured fragments of a humeral head may be secured together by an elongated plate that is secured to the shaft of the humerus.
Post-operative complications may arise when the patient applies a load to the healing bone. For example, a screw may be forced out of the humeral head or a plate may bend or break.